If someone had known
by SnickersGsr
Summary: Greg has been coming to work late for a while. When nick and grissom find out why can they help him before its to late? I hope you like it. reveiw please.
1. Late again

Greg woke up by the sound of his cell phone ringing.

"Hello" said a sleepily Greg

"Hey, it's Nick where are you?" Nick asked over the phone.

"At home, why?" Greg answered.

"Well I know that but why aren't you here?" Nick said.

Greg looked at his clock and yelled

"Holy crap, my alarm didn't wake me up again, I'll be there in a minute" Greg said.

"Well you better hurry up, this is the third time this week you've been late" Nick said.

Greg hung up his phone. He jumped out of bed and got dressed fast.

Greg pulled into the parking lot of the Las Vegas crime lab and parked his car. He ran inside saying hi to Judy he ran into the break room. He found Nick in there.

"Hey" Greg said.

"Hey, Grissom wants to see you in his office" Nick said.

"Well I figured" he said leaving and heading to Grissom's office. He walked in and found Grissom sitting at his desk.

"You wanted to see me, Grissom?" Greg asked.

"Sit down Greg" Grissom said pointing to the chair in front of his desk.

Greg sat down.

"So what's up?" Greg asked.

"What's been going on with you" Grissom asked.

"What do you mean?" Greg asked.

"I mean you coming in late half of this week" Grissom replied.

"My alarm hasn't been waking me up, I'm sorry" Greg said.

"Three days in a row" Grissom asked.

"Yeah, it won't happen again." Greg replied shaking his head.

"Well I think it's about time you got a new alarm clock I don't want to have to see you again is that clear" said Grissom.

"Yes sir" Greg said standing up.

"Are you sure nothing is wrong with Greg because you have never been late a day in your life" Grissom said cocking his eyebrow.

"Everything's fine" Greg said.

"You know if anything is bothering you, you can always come talk to me" he said.

"I know, thanks Grissom" he said, then he went back to the break room.

Nick was still in there when Greg came back.

"So what happen?" Nick asked.

"Nothing, he just told me not to be late again" Greg replied.

"Why were you late Greg?" Nick asked.

"My alarm didn't go off again" Greg replied sitting down.

"Greg if your alarm didn't wake you up the first two times, you should have known you needed to buy a new one" Nick said.

"Well I'm not that bright" Greg said.

"Greg is everything okay; you look a bit out of it?" Nick asked with concern.

"Yeah, everything's fine" Greg replied.

Before Nick could say anything Sara came.

"Hey guys what's up" She said.

"Nothing much" Nick said.

Greg didn't say anything he just stood up and ran out of the break room bumping into Sara.

"What's his problem?" Sara asked Nick.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out" Nick said running after Greg who he saw go into the bathroom.

"What's wrong Greg?" Nick asked running in and seeing Greg puking into the sink.

"Nothing" Greg said after he stopped puking.

"Something's wrong your puking" Nick said.

"It was probably something ate" Greg said.

"I've seen this before Greg, lift up your sleeves" Nick said.

"What?" Greg said in confusion.

"Puking, late for work, bloodshot eyes" Nick said.

"You think I'm doing drugs" Greg said moving to the door.

"Yeah, so lift up your sleeves" Nick said.

"No" Greg said opening the door.

Nick grabbed him and threw him up against the wall of the bathroom.

"Stop, Get off me Nick" Greg screamed trying to push nick off him

Nick didn't stop he pulled up Greg's sleeves and nothing was there. He let Greg go.

"Satisfied" Greg said.

"No you probably aren't stupid enough to shoot up" Nick said.

Greg gave him an anger look and said

"Not ever talk to me again, you ass" Greg said leaving the bathroom slamming the door.

Nick waited a minute then he left. Nick didn't go back to the break room instead he went to Grissom's office.

"Grissom, I need to talk to you about Greg" Nick said.

"Ok sit down" Grissom said.

Nick sat down and said

"I think Greg is doing drugs" Nick said.

Grissom didn't say anything for a minute then said

"I do too"

"You do?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, because Brass just called me and said he saw Greg buying drugs" Grissom said.

To be contined

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you like it. reveiw please.


	2. Or else

After he left the bathroom Greg went back into the break room where he found Sara.

"Sorry about bumping into you" he told Sara

"It's okay but are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just felt sick" Greg said.

"Okay" Sara said.

Greg sat down and looks at the bathroom door when it opened and Nick stepped. Greg faced turned to worry when he saw Nick went towards Grissom's office. Greg stood up and said.

"I'll be back" Greg said leaving Sara.

Greg watched as Nick went into Grissom office when Nick was inside Greg went up to the door of Grissom's office. He put his ear to the door and he heard what everything they said. After Greg heard what Grissom said he knew he was in trouble? Greg turned around and went back to the break room.

"Sara, I don't feel good so tell Grissom I left okay" Greg said leaving the room and the lab. Greg got in his car and drove away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick and Grissom came into the break room and found Sara.

"Where's Greg?" Grissom asked.

"Oh he said he wasn't feeling well so he left" Sara replied.

"You let him leave?" Nick asked.

"I didn't know I wasn't suppose to" Sara said.

Grissom turned and left the room.

"What did Greg do?" Sara asked.

"Brass saw him buying drugs" Nick replied.

"What?!, why?" Sara asked.

"I don't know he's been acting weird lately" Nick said leaving the room and following Grissom. Sara follow behind them. Nick and Sara found Grissom outside.

"Did he say were he was going" Grissom asked turning to face them.

"No, sorry he just said he wasn't feeling well" Sara said.

"He probably went home, I'll go check" Nick said walking away to his car.

"I'll go with you" Grissom and Sara said at the same time.

"Okay let's go" Nick said.

They all piled into Nick's car and drove to Greg's house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Greg knew Sara would tell Grissom and he would probably try and find him. So Greg deicide he not to go home. So instead of turning right he turned left. He would have to lay low for awhile.

"If they only understand why I do it maybe they wouldn't judge me" Greg said to himself.

Greg pulled into the Las Vegas motel and parked. He got out and walked in and got his room. When Greg walked into his room his phone rang. He looked at the number, it was Barry Johnson the guy he owed money to.

"Hello" Greg said answering the phone.

"Where's my money fool?" Barry asked over the phone.

"I don't have it but I will soon" Greg said.

"You better or else" Barry said.

"Or else what?" Greg asked.

"Or else you won't ever see your daughter again" Barry said laughing.

T.B.C

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you like it. reveiw please and if you want you can give me ideas for the story.


	3. Help me

"What, how do know about my daughter?" Greg asked.

"I know everything, Greg" Barry replied.

Greg didn't say anything for a moment then said

"I'll have your money soon just please don't hurt her" Greg said.

"You better, would you like to talk to her" Barry said.

"Yes put her on the phone" Greg said.

Barry put her on the phone.

"Hey daddy" Came Greg's little girl's voice.

"Hey Katie" Greg said.

"Daddy where are you?" Katie asked.

"I'm at work right now" Greg lied to her.

"I don't like it here it smells" Katie said.

"I know sweetie. I'll see you soon" Greg said.

"Okay bye" Katie said.

"Bye baby love you" Greg said.

The phone hung up and Greg sat down on the bed. He needed help so he grab his phone and called Nick.

"Hello" Nick said when he answer it.

"Nick it's Greg" Greg said.

"Greg where are you, where at your house and your not here" Nick said.

"Look don't worry about just meet me at the lab I need to tell you guys something" Greg said.

"Okay we will meet you there bye" Nick said hanging up.

When Nick, Grissom and Sara got back to the lab they found Greg in the break room.

"Okay Greg what's up?" Grissom asked walking in with the others behind.

"Okay its time I came clean with you guys" Greg said.

"Yeah" they said sitting down.

"Okay first I don't do drugs" Greg said.

"But…." Nick said but was interrupted by Greg.

"I know Brass saw me buying drugs but I wasn't going to use them I was buying them for someone" Greg said.

"Why?" Sara asked.

"Because I owed somebody money and he told me I had to buy him drugs" Greg answered.

"So instead of using that money to help pay him back you buy drugs with it" Grissom asked.

"It was his money, will you just shut up and listen because this is how it all happen" Greg said.

"Okay" they said with shocked in their faces by Greg telling them to shut up.

"A couple of months ago an old friend of mine came to town and took me out. Well I didn't know he was taking me to go gambling. So we got to this bar and we play poker with some guys and I lost everything. But I didn't stop playing I should of because now I owe this guy name Barry Johnson. He told me I could buy drugs for him to pay him back. I had been buying them for him for a while but when I saw Brass last night I knew I had to stop. I still owe him like 10,000 dollars and don't have that kind of money so now I don't know what to do" Greg said.

"Wow" was all they said.

"Yeah there's more he just called me and told me if I don't pay him soon I'll never see my daughter again" Greg said.

Everyone looked at him and said

"You have daughter".

"Oh yeah sorry I never told you I just found out myself" Greg said.

"How old is she" Nick asked.

"Five" Greg said.

"What's her name" Sara asked.

"Katie, I'm telling you guys this because I need your help will you please help me" Greg said.

"Of course" Grissom said.

"We can give you some money" Nick said.

"Yeah" Sara said.

"I don't care about that he has Katie and I need to get her back" Greg said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you like it. reveiw please.


End file.
